Talk:Projects/@comment-99.36.164.46-20150403135656
Hello Jay Litmus, I've been a big fan of your compilations since I stumbled upon your Emotional Flash comp back in late September last year. Before I share some ideas, I'm gonna rank all 12 (including the now removed Emotional Flash and the Vice City FM from December 24th on the VK.com site) of your compilations you've made to date. 1. Jay Litmus Flash FM 2. Emotional Flash 3. Wintermotion 4. Salmon Flash FM 5. Funk-Blitz 6. Ladies First FM 7. Hard Synth Wave 8. Mary Eagle Emotion 9. The Totally Hot Project 10. Jay Litmus Wave 103 11. Jay Litmus Vice City FM 12. Vice City FM Extended I feel that the problem with the two Vice City comps is that the lineup is too big, especially with very little star power (i.e. no Bruce Springsteen, Billy Joel, Lionel Richie etc.). Even the guys at Rockstar are putting way too many songs in their Grand Theft Auto games these days, especially when combined with that horrible song randomizer garbage that I hate so much! Sometimes less is more. A 15-18 song lineup is manageable. A 30-32 song lineup is overkill. But that's just my opinion of course. Now over on the Salmon Flash FM on Youtube you said, "Anyway, if you got some ideas, contact me on Facebook." Since I don't have a Facebook account, I'm gonna post a lineup I've compiled on here instead. I think you'll like what I have to offer. 1. Bonnie Tyler - Going Through the Motions 2. Mike and the Mechanics - The Living Years 3. Phil Collins - Sussudio 4. Genesis - Land of Confusion 5. Olivia Newton-John - Make A Move On Me 6. Taylor Dayne - Heart of Stone 7. Pamala Stanley - If Looks Could Kill 8. Paul Simon - You Can Call Me Al 9. Donna Summer - Hot Stuff 10. Frank Sinatra - Bang Bang She Shot Me Down 11. Billy Idol - Flesh for Fantasy 12. The Power Station - Communication 13. Pat Benatar - Shadows of the Night 14. Laura Branigan - Maybe Tonight 15. Rick Astley - Whenever You Need Somebody 16. Arcadia - Election Day 17. Regina Richards - Beat of Love I'm a big Genesis fan and yes, that Frank Sinatra song was recorded in the 1980's. I definitely have some suprises up my sleeve. As for the name of this comp? I like to call it "Shadow of the Hammerhead". Why? I don't know, I just thought it sounded really cool while giving it a dark vibe feel. Which brings us to the next issue at hand. The out of control corporations (especially those waste of spaces at Sony) and their country blocker garbage! You are well aware of it, right Jay? I also hope you haven't been hit with the dreaded copyright strike that limits uploads to 15 minutes or less. One idea that might work involves looking at these videos below. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOGaPt8X0Gc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qksduXhrk88 Yes, I think it's worth a shot to either slow down or speed up the songs even if it isn't the best way to listen to them. Better than to have playlists country blocked or having songs "gapped" (Cyndi Lauper's "Change of Heart" on Funk-Blitz as one example). You can use my "Shadow of the Hammerhead" playlist as a test and if it doesn't get country blocked after a while, you can reupload all your excellent creations like that too, including the return of Men At Work's "Down Under" and The Pet Shop Boys "Love Comes Quickly" for the Salmon Flash. Anyway, I wish you luck on your success. Your playlists are an inspiration to all. Oh, and one last thing, if you want to credit me, call me... "Roman Reigns Is Sick And Tired Of Getting Screwed Over By Everybody!"